Our earlier patent applications WO2009/122178 and WO2010/149981 dealt with the design of a lightweight, low cost chassis that was particularly suitable for use in a lightweight city car. That chassis comprises a three-dimensional framework of tubular-section members reinforced with composite panels so as to create a chassis that is strong, rigid and light and which can be designed around a wide range of vehicle shapes.